Big Brother 6 (US)
Big Brother 6 was the sixth season of the American reality television series Big Brother. It began on July 7, 2005 and aired on CBS for 76 days, concluding on September 20, 2005 when Maggie Ausburn was crowned the winner with four out of seven votes from the jury. This season is most notable for the two power alliances the "Friendship" a.k.a. the "Nerd Herd" and the Sovereign 6. Houseguests |} Game History Week 1 All 14 houseguests entered the house with their secret partner. The members of the winning team from the food competition competed in an endurance competition against each other, which won. The seven members of the team that won the food competition promised to stick together for a few weeks, while attempted to form a guys alliance with himself, , and . Rachel decided to nominate Kaysar and . At the Veto competition, Rachel was victorious and was awarded with the POV. Though initially considering using the POV on Ashlea to nominate , Rachel ultimately chose not to use the POV. Ashlea was evicted in a nine to two vote. Week 2 Following 's eviction, won the "Fast & Easy" HOH competition. Before making his nominations, Eric made a deal with every houseguest stating, that if he did not put them up for eviction, then they would "give him safety" for one week. Eric nominated and in the house, who had formed a romantic relationship in the house. won the "High and Dry" Veto competition and was awarded with the POV. He chose not to use the Veto. Michael was evicted by a 9 to 1 vote. Week 3 Following 's eviction, won the "Majority Rules" HOH competition. Kaysar later nominated and for eviction. When talking with James, Kaysar revealed he knew that James and were partners, and after James confessed, Kaysar made an alliance with them. He then added , , and to the alliance, and they began to refer to themselves as the Sovereign Six alliance. The alliance came up with a plan to let James win the Veto, remove himself from the block and backdoor . James won the "Knight Moves" POV competition. James later used the Veto to save himself, and Eric was named his replacement nominee. Eric was evicted in a five to four vote. Week 4 Following her partner's eviction, won the "Power Roller" HOH competition. After winning HOH, Maggie officially formed the Friendship alliance with , , , and . Maggie nominated and for eviction, feeling they were most responsible for 's eviction the previous week. The following day, won the POV, and chose to use it on James. Maggie named his replacement nominee. Kaysar was evicted in a 7 to 1 vote. Week 5 Following 's eviction, won the "Eliminator" competition and was crowned HOH. When talking with , Howie learned that had sworn on the bible to nominate Howie and Rachel should he win HOH. Not realizing James was lying, Howie nominated James and for eviction, causing a rift in the Sovereign alliance. James later won the "A Lotta Pinata" POV competition, and used the Veto on himself. Howie chose to nominate as a replacement nominee. On Day 40, Sarah was evicted in a six to one vote. Minutes later, it was revealed would be returning to the house, and had earned 82% of the public vote over and . Week 6 Following 's return to the house, houseguests competed in the "Pressure Cooker" HOH competition. When the competition came down to Kaysar and , she promised Kaysar safety and said she would backdoor from the house. He agreed, and Jennifer became the new HOH. Jennifer nominated and for eviction and said she would backdoor James after the Veto was used. Rachel won the "Coast For the Most" Veto competition and used the POV on herself. Jennifer went back on her word and nominated Kaysar as a replacement nominee. Kaysar was re-evicted in a seven to zero vote. Week 7 (Round 1) Following 's second eviction, won the "Face the Facts" quiz based HOH competition. After returning inside, the houseguests learned that it was a Double Eviction week, and that Janelle would immediately make her nominations. Janelle nominated and for eviction. Janelle won the "Goal For It" Veto competition, which had a hockey theme. She removed Maggie from the block, and nominated as her replacement nominee. Jennifer was evicted in a five to one vote, only receiving the vote of her partner, . Week 7 (Round 2) Following 's eviction, won the "On the House" HOH competition. Targeting the remaining members of the Sovereign Six alliance, he nominated and for eviction. James won the "Get Your Pairings" straight Veto competition, and left nominations the same. Rachel was evicted unanimously. Week 8 Following 's eviction, won the "High/Low" HOH competition. She nominated and for eviction, though secretly planned on backdooring . April won the "Playing Dirty" Veto competition. After winning the competition, April used the Power of Veto on Janelle, and nominated James as a replacement nominee. James was evicted in a four to zero vote. Week 9 (Round 1) Following 's eviction, won the "Playing It Straight" HOH competition. Upon returning inside, the houseguests learned it would be another Double Eviction Week, and Howie would immediately make his nominations. He chose to nominate and , the last secret pair remaining in the house. won the Power of Veto, and chose to leave nominations the same. Beau was evicted in a three to zero vote. Week 9 (Round 2) Following 's eviction, won the "Magnetic Attraction" quiz based HOH. Targeting the final two members of the opposing alliance, she nominated and for eviction. After Janelle won the "Morph-O-Matic" Veto competition, she removed herself from the block and was named her replacement nominee. The vote came down to a tie, and Ivette cast the deciding vote to evict Howie from the house. Week 10 Following 's eviction, Janelle, the outcast of the house, won the "Before or After" HOH competition. This ensured her a spot in the final three. She nominated and for eviction. Ivette won the "Missing Link" final POV competition, and chose to remove herself from the block. She then cast the sole vote to evict from the house. Week 11 The final HOH competition is played out in three challenges, to give the remaining houseguests a fair shot at securing a place in the final two. During the first endurance HOH competition, won an endurance challenge. Days later, beat in a memory recognition challenge, meaning Maggie was nominated. At the live HOH part 3 competition, Ivette beat Janelle in a personality guessing quiz, claiming the final HOH. She then chose to evict Janelle. Finale The Jury Twist The main twist in Big Brother 6 was that each houseguest had a secret partner in the game. Unlike in Big Brother 9, the partners each competed as individuals, were nominated as individuals, and were evicted as individuals. The partners in the game had each known each other before entering the house. April Lewis and Jennifer Vasquez were sorority sisters, Ashlea Evans and Janelle Pierzina were former room-mates, Beau Beasley and Ivette Corredero were former co-workers, Eric Littmann and Maggie Ausburn are friends, as are Howie Gordon and Rachel Plencner, and Kaysar Ridha and Michael Donnellan were neighbors. James Rhine was originally supposed to bring his friend Mike into the house as his secret partner, but Mike dropped out last minute without even telling James. James then picked his girlfriend, Sarah Hrejsa, to be his secret partner. Initially, each secret pair thought that they were the only secret pair. If both members of a secret pair reached the final two, the game's winner would receive a prize of $1 million, while the runner-up would receive $250,000 Ashlea & Janelle- College Romemates Beau & Ivette- Best Friends Maggie & Eric'' -'' '''Her husband works with Eric. '''Howie & Rachel- Friends Kaysar & Michael '''- Neighbors '''James & Sarah - Dating Category:Big Brother Seasons